


Saving You From Sinking

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Frottage, Kink Meme, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably should stop doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You From Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> For the fringe_kinkmeme prompt: Anna/Seth, one drunk late night at the set. I'm not sure which makes me more uncomfortable; that I wrote RPF or that I wrote second-person POV.

You've wrapped for the year and instead of scattering, everyone's hung around, drinks with mates one last time before the holidays. That was hours ago and now you're in your trailer, exhaustion and alcohol leaving you loose-limbed and warm, careless and wanting. Seth has you pinned against the wall next to the door, impossibly soft lips on yours. You murmur into his mouth - you always do this, always, every single time giving him an out in case he wants it - you lick his lips and say, "we don't have to." Seth tastes like beer, dark and rich and bitter. He shakes his head, pushes closer, and you sigh a little, caught between relief and disappointment.

He shifts his leg between yours and you rub against him. His fingers skate just under the hem of your shirt, cool against your skin and you mirror his movements, pulling his t-shirt up sliding your fingers up his ribs. He's ticklish and squirms, smiling against your lips as he breathes your name. You like that, the way your name rolls off his tongue. You like the way his hands warm as he touches you, palms flat on your sides, thumbs brushing your nipples through the fabric of your bra, a teasing touch that makes you shiver.

He sucks on your lower lip and asks, "Cold?"

You shake your head, rolling it back and forth against the wall and he kisses your chin, your neck. He holds his mouth where your pulse beats, licks your skin.

You step away from the wall, step into him, hands on his hips to guide him backwards. He doesn't stop kissing you until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the couch and he drops onto it. Your stomach clenches when he smiles up at you, smoky-blue eyes shuttered by long lashes. His hair's alternate-universe messy, but there's none of the edge in his expression, just a lazy smile on red-kissed lips. He huffs out a breath when you straddle his lap, settle your weight against him. You can feel the ridge of his cock under you, feel the heat of him even though the layers of fabric between you.

You rock into him, relentless, urgent now, and he tightens his fingers on your hips, pulling you down when he arches up. He makes a little sound, hungry, low in his throat, and even though it's barely audible, he bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut. You bend, curve towards him, lick at his teeth where they sink into skin until he opens his mouth for you.

You want to get a hand between your bodies, touch him, make him moan, but he's holding you too tightly against him. You whine into his mouth, then gasp as the edge of your climax catches you in its grip, shakes you against him. He's shaking, too.

You lean against him, dizzy, pressing your face against his neck unwilling to move just for a while. He nibbles at your earlobe, then sighs, and you wish you could do this without feeling guilty, dirty. You stand, pulling him to his feet, not quite meeting his eyes, not quite looking at the damp patch on his jeans. Seth kisses your temple on his way to the door, and you lean against it when he's gone, eyes closed tight against the emptiness of the room.


End file.
